


Love Sinks

by Klainelover1997



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Medical Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6873088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klainelover1997/pseuds/Klainelover1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 6x01 and 6x02; After Kurt meets Blaine at Sandals a serious accident occurs and changes both of the boys forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sinks

"I'm seeing someone." Blaine says and instantly Kurt feels his heart drop out of his body.

Don't cry. Be cool. Smile. Oh God...I'm gonna be sick. Kurt tells himself, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach.

"And I wanted to tell you in person," Blaine explains. "...especially because you know him." he adds.

Please don't say Sebastian Smythe! Kurt prays and suddenly he feels a clap on his back as someone says "Hey Kurt!" Kurt watches as the man comes in and kisses Blaine softly on the cheek and sits down next to him. It's only then that Kurt's brain can register who is actually sitting in front of him.

"Karofsky…" Is all Kurt says, staring in disbelief.

"I knew this would be a little weird for you,' Blaine begins.

It's a living nightmare! Kurt thinks to himself. "What? No...it's not weird at all." he stutters out. "How'd you two meet up again?" he asks, a curious look on his face.

"Well...it was actually just a few months ago….right here as a matter of fact" Blaine begins. "I was a little bored, so I decided to come to Country Bear Nights here at Scandals and there was Dave...doing the electric slide." he laughs.

"Fun…" Kurt replies, sarcastically.

"Yeah... and then we got to talking." Blaine continues. "M-mostly about you. I was just so angry at what had happened and it was just me venting about the break up."

"But I reminded him, you know, how much you helped me during that dark time in my life." Karofsky jumps in. "I mean...you forgave me for all the crap I put you through."

"Anyway... we got to talking and hanging out and….and here we are." Blaine replies, with a laugh.

"Here we are!" Dave chimes in. "Yogi and boo boo. That's his nickname for us because I'm his big bear and he's my little cub." Suddenly, Kurt literally feels sick.

Oh, I'm gonna be sick. I'm gonna throw up! And when did Blaine start liking bears? He wonders, trying to keep the bile from escaping his stomach.

"I know this isn't what you wanted…" Blaine begins. "... and I know this isn't going to be easy, but I just wanted all of us to be adults about this."

"And I'm hoping we can be friends." Dave adds, with a huge smile. "You know...we can all hang out and stuff."

"Oh...sounds like fun." Kurt laughs playfully, trying to cover up the fact that the tears are flooding his eyes and he doesn't know how much longer he can hold them in. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." he says standing up from the high barstool. He walks back through the back feeling his breathing start to quicken. He knows he going to cry...it's not if...it's when. He goes to the bathroom and locks the door before going into one of the stalls. He pounds his fists against the wall as the tears start to flow before turning around and sliding to the disgusting bathroom floor as he sobs.

Back out at the bar, Blaine knows Kurt's not okay. They dated for three years. He knew Kurt well enough to know he isn't okay. "I'm going to go check on him." Blaine says to Dave. "Just to make sure he's okay."

"Okay hun, "Dave replied, giving him a smile. Blaine walks to the back of the bar and tries to open the bathroom door, but it won't budge. Kurt put the lock on the door.

"Kurt...it's me. Open the door." Blaine says softly.

"J-just a second." He hears Kurt sob. It kills Blaine to hear Kurt crying. Not to long ago, he would have been in there holding Kurt and drying all of his tears with kisses, but that wasn't going to happen now. No matter how much Blaine still loved him...he had broken his heart. Kurt had broke him. Kurt left him a shell of the person he used to be and he still hadn't forgiven him for that.

When the door still doesn't open, Blaine taps again. "Kurt, please open up. Are you okay?" he asks. That's when the door does open to reveal Kurt, his eyes and nose red from the obvious crying he had been doing.

"No, I'm not okay." Kurt says, tears still in his eyes. He breaks from the bathroom and heads towards the backdoor, Blaine following behind him.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine calls.

"What? What do you want?" Kurt yells back from the parking lot.

"I just want to make sure you're okay." Blaine replies.

"Well I'm not!" Kurt screams. "I get it. You're happy! That's great! But, I'm not, I'm miserable!" he sobs. "Breaking up with you was the biggest mistake of my life and now It's too late to fix it. So just leave me alone." he yells going towards his car.

"Kurt...wait, I don't think you should drive right now." Blaine said. "You're...understandably upset. Let me talk to Dave. I'll drive you home." he adds jutting in front of Kurt's open car door.

"No, I'm f-" Kurt begins before suddenly feeling the earth move under him. First, he thinks he's imagining it, but then he hears a crack. He looks up to Blaine, whose face looks just about as scared as Kurt feels before the ground is ripped out from under their feet and they're falling. For the short amount of time they're falling, they don't understand what's going on, but then they both hit the ground. Kurt blacks out as his head hits the ground,

When he wakes up, it's dark and dusty. He looks around, swallowing thickly. His head is pounding. He reaches up to his forehead and his fingers touch something wet. He's bleeding. Suddenly a thought comes to him… Blaine.

"B-Blaine?" He calls. "Blaine!" he calls again louder when he hears no response.

"O-over here." a weak voice replies. Kurt crawls through the rubble in the darkness.

"Keep talking!" Kurt calls. "Keep talking so I can find you."

"I'm over here. I'm over here. I'm over here." Blaine calls, his voice weak. Eventually Kurt crawls enough that he sees Blaine lying in the rubble. He crawls over to him and grabs onto Blaine's hand.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"M-my leg h-hurts." Blaine cries, his breathing heavy. "I-I can't see it. Can y-you see it?" he asks. Kurt tries, but he can't, Then he realizes that he has his phone in his pocket. He prays that the stupid flashlight app that he never used still works. He pulls his phone from his pocket. The screen is cracked but it still turns on. Kurt shines the light to where Blaine's body is and sees Blaine's leg...that it is crushed under his car. "K-Kurt, is it there?" he demands.

"It's there." Kurt replies. "It's under a car, but it's there."

"It's under a car?" Blaine asks alarmed. "W-what?"

"Stay still." Kurt tells him. "You could make it worse."

"God we're going to die in here," Blaine cries.

"No we're not." Kurt tells him. "Everyone at Scandals surely heard the collapse. They'll get help."

"Oh God...Dave." Blaine breathes out.

"'I'm sure he's fine." Kurt replies. "Just focus on breathing and staying awake for me okay?" Blaine nods. They sit in silence for the longest time, not knowing what to say to one another. And then a bright light flashes into the crater which makes Blaine and Kurt squint. "Oh thank God!" Kurt cries. He sees a rope lower down a walkie talkie and crawls to grab it.

"Is anyone down there?" a voice yells.

"Yes! We're here! There's two of us!" We're here." Kurt yells back.

"Are you injured?" the voice replies.

"M-my head is bleeding. But my- uhh friend, his l-leg is trapped under a car." Kurt tells the voice. Then, the voice stops. He can hear murmuring coming through the speaker that they're using to communicate with them.

"What's your name?" the voice asks.

"Kurt." He replies.

"Kurt, I'm Jeff. I'm on the rescue team." the voice- or Jeff replies. "What's your friend's name?"

"Blaine." Kurt tells him.

"Okay, Kurt, can Blaine move his leg?" Jeff asks. Kurt looks to Blaine, who shakes his head in a panic.

"He can't move it." Kurt cries.

"Shit…" Jeff murmurs. "Kurt, we have a plan to get both you and Blaine free." Finally, Kurt feels like he can breathe. "It's too dangerous for us to come in the sink hole to get you guys, but we can send a harness in that will lift you both out. But Kurt...you're going to have to amputate Blaine's leg."

"What? No-No.' Kurt stutters. "I-I can't. I can't hurt him."

"Kurt, you need to." Jeff tells him. "Don't think of it as hurting him. You're saving him Kurt. You and only you can do this." Kurt panics for a moment. How can he cut off Blaine's leg? He needs that! I-It's his leg! But eventually, he knows it has to be done.

"O-okay, I'll do it." Kurt cries.

"Okay, we're going to send down medical supplies in a case." Jeff replied. "You'll see it soon. It has everything you'll need for the amputation." Kurt nods, even though Jeff can't see him. Then, he sees a case come down and unties it form the rope. Then he crawls back over to Blaine with the case and the walkie talkie.

"W-what's going on?" Blaine asks, his breathing shallow.

"I-I need to amputate your leg." Kurt tells him.

"My leg!" Blaine yells. "No! No! Kurt! No!" Kurt doesn't know what to do so he leans in and kisses him on the lips, calming Blaine's breathing.

"I don't have a choice. It's either your leg or your life." Kurt tells him tears streaming down his face. "Okay, Jeff… what do I do?"

"Okay, Kurt." Jeff begins. "First, tie the tourniquet...that's the blue rubber thing...around Blaine's leg. Try to make it as tight as possible and as close to the bottom of Blaine's leg as you can." Kurt nods and does what he's told. "Then take the betadine and pour it over Blaine's leg. We have to try to make this as sterile as possible to avoid post-op infections." Kurt does that as well.

"Now what?" Kurt asks.

"Okay...this is going to be the hard part." Jeff says. "You're going to need to use the scalpel and slice through the muscle tissue so you can get down to the bone. It is going to hurt Blaine, but he'll be okay afterwards."

"Okay…" Kurt says hesitantly as he picks up the scalpel. He looks to Blaine, who looks terrified.

"J-just do it." Blaine tells him. Kurt nods and then he begins to cut. Kurt had never heard something so horrible until he heard Blaine scream.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kurt yells while he continues to cut. After slicing through the muscle, Kurt sets the scalpel back in the case. "Now what Jeff?" he asks.

"Okay, take the bone saw and saw through Blaine's bone." Jeff replied. "You're going to gave to push hard." Kurt picks up the bone saw and turns it on. It's mechanical sound makes Kurt want to be sick. Or maybe it's the concussion that he most likely has.

"We're almost done." Kurt tells him. "One last step." Blaine nodded, tears running down his face. Kurt braces himself and then starts to cut and Blaine screams, bloody murder screams. Kurt keeps going until he feels a crack and knows that he's done it. "I'm through. It's done." Kurt says to anyone who's listening.

"That's great Kurt! We'll be sending down the harness. Get yourself and Blaine over to it and we'll bring you both up." Jeff tells. Kurt nods and smiles knowing this awful event is almost over. Then, he looks back to Blaine. He's clutching at his chest.

"C-can't breathe." Blaine gasps out clutching at his throat.

"Jeff! He can't breathe! He can't breathe!" Kurt yells.

"Okay, calm down!" Jeff yells. "I think his lung is collapsed. You're going to have to reinflate it."

"How the fuck do I do that?" Kurt yells.

"There's a needle in the case. Stab it into Blaine's chest and it'll inflate the lung." Jeff tells him. "Count down to the fifth space in between his ribs. That's where you'll poke it." Kurt counted with his fingers and took the needle in his hand.

"Y-you're sure this will work?" he asks.

"Just do it! He can't breathe!" Jeff yells. Kurt takes the needle and stabs it hard into Blaine's chest. One the needles is in Blaine gasps, finally breathing once again.

"You're okay." Kurt says running his fingers through Blaine's hair. "You're okay." he repeats. After, Kurt drags Blaine's body over to where the harness is dangling. He straps his around both his and Blaine's body before giving the okay. Then the harness begins to move as they go up higher and higher. Finally, a light comes into view and Kurt and Blaine are pulled out of the sinkhole. Instantly medical professionals are at their side. They take Blaine and strap him to a stretcher before rushing him off to an ambulance. "No! Wait I-I want to go with him." Kurt yells before being put on a stretcher himself.

"You're both going to the hospital." The paramedic replies, but Kurt won't stop freaking out. Eventually, they have to sedate him. When he wakes up, all Kurt can see is white walls and bright lights.

"W-where am I?" he slurs.

"Sir, you're in the hospital." A doctor tells him, shining a light in his eyes. "Can you tell me your name?" she asks.

"K-kurt." he replies. "W-where's Blaine?"

"We'll find your friend." the doctor replies. "Let's focus on you. From the looks of it, you're okay. You have a small cut on your forehead and…"

"I don't feel good." Kurt groans before turning to the side and vomiting all over the doctor's trauma gown.

"...and a concussion." She explains. "...which explains the vomiting. But, I promise you're going to be okay. I'll just stitch up your head...as soon as I get a new gown." After cleaning herself up, the doctor sutures his head and puts him in a private room. Everything is hazy but he recognizes Dave Karofsky's face when he walks in.

"D-dave? H-how is Blaine?" Kurt asks weakly.

"He's in surgery." Dave replies. "They're cleaning up-his leg...or what's left of it anyway." he cries.

"Y-you really like him. Don't you?" Kurt asks. Dave looks up with teary eyes and nods.

"I know we don't have what you guys did, but we-we're happy." Dave tells him. "He's finally okay. D-did you know he almost killed himself when you left him?"

"I-I didn't know." Kurt replied.

"I caught him and I've been helping ever since." Dave replied. "The relationship just happened. But...I know he still loves you...in a way he could never love me."

"I-I'm sorry. If I hadn't insisted on meeting him at Scandals, he never would have gotten hurt. He never would have lost his leg." Kurt cried. "It's all my fault."

"Stop." Dave replied. "That is the one thing that isn't your fault. You had no idea there was a sinkhole. You saved him...down there. It was you Kurt." At that point, Kurt just cries letting the situation really sink in.

About an hour later, a doctor comes and tells both of them Blaine is out of surgery. Dave walks while Kurt is wheeled in a wheelchair to Blaine's bedside. Blaine was still under the anesthesia, but he was beginning to wake up. "Kurt.." He moaned. Kurt's heart lit, but he also felt bad. Dave's face looked crushed before he left the room.

'I-I'm here." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand. He looked at Blaine's leg...rather his stump. "I'm going to make this better. I'm going to fix this. I'm going to win you back." Kurt says before crawling up onto the bed with Blaine and nestling into his collarbone.


End file.
